El dragón azul y el príncipe amarillo
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Una pequeña de cinco años le pide a su mami que le cuente una historia, lo interesante es ¿Qué clase de historia es? ¿Qué tanto tiene que ver con el?


**Notas: Bien, no merezco vivir (?) No he podido subir nada de nada úvú pero bueno; y si puedo mañana subiré un nuevo cap u otro one-shot que ando haciendo xD Está historia es Aoki, espero les guste está inspirada en mis dos amigas que ha decir verdad les encantan está pareja y espero que les guste:**

 **-Quisiera aclarar unas cosas, cuando vean las letras de lado, es porque es lo que anda narrando la historia**

 **-Cuando estén de lado y en negrillas es porque es un recuerdo**

 **¿Quedo claro? 7u7 ¡Disfruten de este one-shot!**

* * *

El gran dragón azul y el príncipe amarillo.

"Mami quisiela que me contalas un cuento~" Dijo una pequeña de al menos unos cuatro años de edad, con cierto tono dulce, uno que solía usar cuando quería algo

"¿Eh? Pues, no sé ya es muy tarde Ryoko'cchi" Menciono algo indeciso, cuando su hija usaba ese tono era muy difícil de decirle que no

"Po favor mami~ quielo escuchar una histolia~" Hizo un pequeño puchero, Kise ya no pudo más así que termino acostado aún lado de su pequeña

"Bien, veamos ¿de qué podría contarte?" Se quedó pensativo mientras que su nena se acurrucaba en su pecho

"¡De dagones!" Grito muy feliz, lo que más le gustaban eran los dragones

"Oh, bien, bien de dragones que… ¡Jugaban basket!" Aunque lo había dicho en broma a su hija le pareció gustarle

"¡Shi! Pelo que haiga un pincipe como mami" Sonrío muy contenta, aquella sonrisa que reflejaba a alguien que amaba mucho

"Bien, hace muchooos años existía un reino…" Comenzó con su cuento, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que acariciaba sus hermosos mechones rubios de su pequeña

.

.

.

 _Hacía mucho tiempo existía muchos reinos pero entre ellos se destacaba un reino; Kaij_ _ō, era muy conocido por los reinos vecinos, pero más que nada por su gran príncipe, un príncipe tan hermoso. De un cabello rubio y ojos ámbar; unos ojos tan bellos que te dejaban cautivado al instante. Muchos querían casarse con él, fueran mujeres ó hombres. Aunque nadie parecía interesarle a aquel príncipe, él quería que su esposa o esposo no se fijara en lo hermoso que era, sino en cómo es_

 _Lástima que mucha gente sólo se quería casar con él por su apariencia y fama…_

"Que día tan aburrido…" Susurraba un chico de unos 16 años de edad al mirar por el ventanal que tenía en su cuarto

"Tal vez si hicieras tus deberes no tendrías porque aburrirte Kise -kun" Dijo un chico de repente, haciendo que el chico se sobre salte por tan repentina aparición

"¡Waaa! ¡Kuroko'cchi! No me asustes así" Le respondió una vez se calmo por el susto que le provocó

"Lo siento Kise -kun, es que Kasamatsu -san me pidió que fueras a verlo. Necesita decirte algo muy importante. Así que por favor sígame" Dijo mientras que comenzó a caminar en dirección al gran salón

 _Kuroko Tetsuya un chico de baja estatura; piel blanca como la nieve, cabello celeste que combinaban perfectamente con esos bellos ojos que tenía. Era amigo del príncipe desde pequeños; era hijo de una de las sirvientas del lugar, fue muy curiosa la manera en cómo se conocieron_

 _._

.

.

" _ **Jejeje aquí es más seguro que senpai no me encuentre, sólo espero no sé vaya a enojar…" Decía un niño de unos seis años de edad; estaba ocultándose en la parte trasera del castillo para evadir sus responsabilidades**_

" _ **Disculpa, no creó que debas evitar tus responsabilidades" De la nada un chico apareció detrás suyo**_

" _ **¡Aaaaaahhh!" Gritó bastante asustado, la verdad que le sorprendió mucho verlo de repente hasta juraba que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos "¿T-t-t-tú qui-quién e-eres?"**_

" _ **Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto y lamento haberte asustado" Se inclino en forma de disculpa**_

" _ **O-oh…está bien, supongo. Mi nombre es Kise Ryōta, u-un gusto" De la misma forma se inclino**_

" _ **Kise -kun, no deberías evadir tus responsabilidades, debes ir con Kasamatsu -san" Le pidió mientras que dejaba el libro que traía consigo**_

" _ **¿Eh?~ Pero es aburrido, no quiero estar solo en ese cuarto aprendiendo muchas cosas ¡Quiero salir a jugar!" Suspiro mientras que mostraba un pequeño puchero**_

" _ **Hmm eso es un problema ¿Qué tal que te acompaño? Y después jugamos los dos ¿Qué tal?"**_

" _ **¡Oh! ¡Eso no suena mal, yo quiero jugar con alguien, también es aburrido cuando lo haces sólo, y senpai es muy grande!" Gritó muy emocionado por tener un amigo con quien jugar**_

" _ **En ese caso vayamos a terminar tus deberes para que podamos jugar ¿Si, Kise -kun?" Dijo mientras que comenzaba a caminar acompañado del chico**_

" _ **¡Sí!" Sin más que decirle lo siguió, aunque consiguió una reprendida por parte de su superior, gano un gran amigo quien seguía a su lado, y no por su belleza o fama**_

.

.

.

"¿Kasamatsu -senpai? Me preguntó qué querrá" Es lo que iba pensando el rubio mientras aún seguía a su amigo al gran salón

"¿Kise -kun? ¿Estás preocupado?" A pocos metros de llegar preguntó al verlo tan pensativo

"¿Eh? Un poco, la verdad me pregunto para qué me llamará senpai" Mencionó ya cuando estuvieron a fuera de la gran puerta

"Ya verás que no será malo…" Intento apoyar a su amigo, dejando de hablar una vez estuvieron adentro

 _Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba aquel chico de cabellos negros, unos ojos grises que resaltaban unos pequeños tonos azules que tenía, era al menos un joven de unos veinticuatro años de edad, el al verlos se acerco con dos personas_

 _Un chico de igual forma con cabello negro quien usaba unos lentes quien parecía ser la escolta. Venía acompañado de un chico alto de cabello rojo como el fuego, al igual que sus ojos, dos bellos rubís que reflejaban tanta intensidad que cualquiera que lo viera le daría miedo. Los conocía, Hyuuga Junpei escolta y mano derecha de la familia Kagami, y Kagami Taiga, el futuro rey del reino Seirin. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos algo sorprendidos por su repentina visita_

"Oh, Kise que bueno que vienen, ¿No te acompaña Kuroko?" Preguntó al ya tenerlos frente buscando con la mirada al menor

"Kasamatsu -senpai estoy aquí" Dijo muy calmado al no ser notado

 _Escuchar de repente aquella dulce voz alarmo a todos en la sala; nadie fue la excepción,_

"¡Kuroko! ¡No te aparezcas así!" Grito una vez estuvo calmado, tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y dirigirse de nuevo al rubio "Me alegra que ambos vinieran nuestro vecino tiene un aviso que darles"

"Tch…" Chaqueó la lengua aquel chico pelirrojo

 _Se encontraba molesto por tener que ir a los reinos de cada ciudad a darles una invitación que claramente se pudo haber enviado por correo, pero no, su padre le obligó a ir personalmente; porque según es de mala educación. El podría estar jugando su deporte favorito pero no; aunque en cierta forma ver al amigo del rubio le intereso, ya que no conocía a nadie con poca presencia_

"Bueno, nuestro futuro rey quiere invitarlos formalmente al baile que se hará este viernes, tomen está es una invitación para todos, y claro si el príncipe quiere invitar a alguien es bienvenido" Acomodó sus lentes la escolta del príncipe mientras les dejaba una invitación a los presentes

 _Después de aquello ambos jóvenes se retiraron, aún tenían que ir a más reinos, pero claro un peli celeste no aparto la mirada del pelirrojo, de igual forma el pelirrojo no dejo de mirar aquel peculiar chico_

"Senpai ¿Estoy obligado a ir? Digo, es sólo un baile y ya han sido bastantes este mes y…"No pudo completar su oración ya que recibió un pequeño golpe en su abdomen

"¡Idiota! Debe de ser algo importante, no por nada el futuro rey se presentó" Suspiro, sin duda que su Kōhai era todo un caso

"¡Eso dolió senpai! Ugh, vale iré sólo si Kuroko'cchi va conmigo, así no me aburriré tanto~"Le sonrió al mencionado chico pero de cierta manera lo noto perdido "¿Kuroko'cchi?"

 _Y es que el rubio no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando su amigo, ya que aquel chico pelirrojo de cierta manera se le hacía familiar. Como si lo conociera de alguna parte fue entonces cuando recordó algo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **¿Mami? ¡¿Mami?!" Un pequeño niño de unos ocho años se encontraba solo; algo asustado al no reconocer a nadie**_

 _ **Y es que paso tan rápido el que haya perdido de vista a su madre, el sólo miro un pequeño perrito solo, y en un descuido de su madre fue con el pero eso le consto que no la volviera a ver. Lo malo de todo es que si estuviera en el reino de Kaijō no habría problema, regresaría al castillo y asunto resuelto**_

 _ **Pero su madre debía de hacer un encargado al reino de Seirin; y como no le gustaba dejar solo a su niño lo llevó consigo. Claro que ninguno esperaba lo que sucedió**_

" _ **Oye niño… ¿Estás perdido?"Un joven de unos doce años al ver al pequeño son su madre se acerco, lo cual no esperaba el pequeño**_

" _ **¿E-eh? Yo…"No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando ese joven le acariciaba un poco su cabeza para calmar su semblante. Haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un carmín muy claro**_

" _ **No te preocupes, vamos a buscarla" Le sonrió cosa que hizo feliz al pequeño**_

" _ **¿M- me ayudarás?" Pregunto, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos**_

" _ **Claro ¡AH! Por cierto mi nombre es Kaga…Taiga, dime Taiga"**_

" _ **De acuerdo…eh… ¿Taiga -kun? ¿Así?"**_

" _ **Perfecto, bueno vamos" Tomo su pequeña mano y comenzaron a caminar**_

 _ **Ese pequeño tacto se sentía tan… cálido, algo que ambos chicos no supieron descifrar en ese entonces**_

 _ **Horas después lograron encontrar a la mamá del pequeño peli celeste; la madre estaba muy agradecida con aquel joven, claro que ni ella ni el niño sabían que ese joven era el príncipe Kagami Taiga del reino Seirin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"¡Oww! Eshe niño me lecuerla al tío Kuloko ¿No mami?"Pregunto la pequeña

"¡Oh! ¿Te diste cuenta? Jajaja me pareció genial agregar algo en la historia de una de las personas que más aprecio" Rió un poco "Pero ya déjame continuar, para que te vayas ya a dormir"

"Okis~"

.

.

.

 _Pasaron unos días y por fin era viernes, el tan esperado día del baile. No muchos sabían el motivo pero se rumoraba que el príncipe ya tenía prometida, por eso tanta formalidad._

 _O al menos era algo que se decía la gente…_

 _Una vez que la familia y los tres chicos llegaron (Kuroko, Kasamatsu y Kise) miraron el salón se veía todo muy organizado, al principio como en cada baile muchos querían bailes con el joven príncipe Kise pero este se negaba amablemente y se quedaba platicando con Kuroko al cuidado de su superior_

 _Así paso una noche, muy tranquila, hasta que se iba a hacer un anunció. La verdad nadie supo en qué momento Kise salió a "tomar aire" Más que seguro a vaguear por ahí. Pero nadie lo vio, o al menos sus dos acompañantes que se quedaron a oír lo "tan importante" que se tenía que decir_

"Que aburrido~"Dijo junto con un pequeño suspiro, la verdad que se estaba agobiando con tanta gente junta por lo que salir a pasear era mejor

 _Camino hasta llegar a una cancha, bastante apartada del castillo, casi como si quisieran ocultarla. Se acerco más con tanta curiosidad y fue que finalmente logró divisar una silueta en donde un "chico" jugaba su deporte favorito; el basket. La verdad que no jugaba mal así que se fue acercando hasta que el otro noto su presencia, pero la paso por alto y siguió jugando solo_

"Juegas bien…"Le dijo, pero el contrario seguía ignorándolo lo cual comenzaba a fastidiarlo "¿Me oyes?"

"Si lo hago, pero no quiero hacerlo…" Respondió con tanta pereza que el rubio no podía creerlo, tanta gente que decía que era bello y quien sabe que cosas, ahora mismo se sentía rechazado de alguna manera ofendido

"¿Eh?" Lo miro algo impresionado mientras veía sus movimientos; eran tan buenos que dudaba en imitarlos

"Bueno ¿Te quedarás ahí parado o jugarás?" Era una clara declaración de reto, mientras que lo miraba con una sonrisa algo retadora

 _Nadie supo en qué momento el rubio se acercó a jugar, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Lo único que hacían era jugar; hasta que ambos terminaron cansados en el piso de aquella cancha_

"¡De verdad que es divertido jugar contra ti! Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan fuerte" Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de estar acostado

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal. Lograste entretenerme y hacer que gaste más energía de lo usual" Dijo como si nada

"¡Mouh! Me conformo con eso por ahora, debo volver la gente se preocupará por mi si sigo aquí" Se levanto estirando un poco sus manos "Vendré por la noche para jugar"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré aquí?" Pregunto algo incrédulo

"Bueno… sé nota que te gusta jugar más por la noche" Y con eso se fue sin darle oportunidad al "chico" de contestarle

 _Los días fueron pasando a semanas, las semanas a meses y los meses a años. Con exactitud dos años, algo que se volvió costumbre cada noche, siempre el rubio iba con lo mismo, retarlo para ahora si ganarle. Claro que por más lucha que le dará no conseguía ganarle_

 _Dos años de esa pequeña "rivalidad" que llevaban; de esa amistad que fue creciendo tanto así que el rubio llego a conocer aquel chico misterioso que fue en un principio_

 _Aomine Daiki, un chico de tez morena, ojos azul metálico tanto como el mar al igual que una cabellara de un mismo tono. Un chico que era de unos diecisiete años de edad, apasionado por el basket y sobre todo…_

 _Un dragón…_

 _Si, ese chico era de los pocos en su especie. Se supone que la familia Kagami lo encontró cuando el pequeño príncipe tenía tan sólo ocho años de edad y el pequeño "niño dragón" unos cincos años, la familia no pudo deshacerse de ese infante porque su hijo se encariño con él ya que era el único que le hacía compañía en ese solitario castillo donde no habían más niños con los cuales jugar. Ambos amaban el basket así que la familia por querer complacer a su hijo decidió "adoptar" al pequeño "niño dragón" pero manteniéndolo oculto de la gente. Ya que el miedo a que les haga algo sería mayor que su propio entendimiento y quien sabe que querían hacerle_

 _Por eso cada que jugaban lo hacían en esa lejana cancha donde nadie los viera, así fue hasta que el futuro rey cumplió los veinte que fue cuando tenía más responsabilidades y no iba tanto con su mejor amigo; aquel dragón que por casualidad encontró solo_

 _Aquel dragón que sin querer se enamoro y del cual no debía hacerlo…_

 _Ya que los dragones no pueden amar…_

 _Los años no se detuvieron, tanto así que ahí se encontraban ambos chicos de veinticinco y veintiséis años de edad jugando de nuevo y sin éxito el rubio perdiendo_

"¡Mouh! ¡No sé vale casi te ganaba!" Grito con un pequeño

"Ya lo dijiste casi" Respondió con un bostezo "Ya te lo dije, nadie que no sea Bakagami puede vencerme, él único que puede soy yo"

"¡Lo haré no importa cuánto tarde!" Dijo con una enorme y radiante sonrisa

"Sigue soñando, llevas diez años diciendo lo mismo" Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un poco de agua haciendo que el rubio se fije en él

 _Y es que para él ese sentimiento estaba prohibido, después de todo no podía decirle así nada más, pero había otro problema. ¿Qué hará la gente si llega a salir con un dragón? ¿Su familia lo aceptará? No podía evitarse lo peor por esa misma razón tantos años y nunca le dijo lo que sentía_

"Oe Kise…"

 _Como estaba perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando el moreno se acerco bastante a él, casi acorralándolo en una de las rejas de la cancha para que no huyera_ ¿Qué pretendía?

"¿A-aomine'cchi?" Sin darse cuenta se sonrojo, un sonrojo que parecía tomate

 _Todo paso tan rápido, tanto así que no supo en qué momento ambos se besaron, primero algo muy tranquilo, pero esos besos llevaron a unos más apasionados así hasta llegar a cosas que el rubio no se imaginaba_

 _Pasaron los meses, ambos chicos por fin salían a secreto de la gente de ambos pueblos, los únicos que sabían que tenían una relación era sus dos mejores amigos y el senpai de Kise. La verdad que todo iba bien hasta después de dos meses, al príncipe comprometieron; no pudo hacer nada contra ello, tampoco el dragón que era quién más se sentía impotente_

 _Y más cuando llego el día de la boda, donde vio como la persona que amaba se casaba con otra…_

 _Así es como ambos de convirtieron en amantes, cada noche se veían un rato y después se separaban. Fue su rutina hasta que paso lo inesperado por ambos_

 _Hubo un ataque al reino de Seirin, el dragón por muy odiado que era fue a pelear con su mejor amigo le debía tanto a él y a su familia, pero claro, ninguno espero que ambos terminaran tan heridos. En especial el dragón azul. Aquello alarmo al rubio, estuvo con él todos los días; sin importar lo que diga la gente, pero al final la herida que provoco lo dejo tan lastimado que el moreno estaba demasiado débil tanto que…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Esho no es jushto" Dijo la niña haciendo un enorme puchero interrumpiendo la historia "¡AMBOSH SHE AMAN!"

"Tranquila linda, verás que todo se resolverá" Sonrió acariciando su pequeña mejilla pero al ver la hora paro "Tendrá que continuar mañana ya es muy tarde"

"¡Ñooo! Quielo saber qle plaso" Sus ojitos eran de un perrito regañado

"Ya es tarde te diré por la mañana" Le ordeno, y obviamente su hija debía de obedecer

 _Y es que era cierto, ya eran las 11:30 y su hija no debía dormir tan tarde ya que tenía escuela. Fue cuando salió del cuarto de su pequeña cuando su esposo llegó, lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Se fue acercando más a él hasta rodear sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras le plantaba un pequeño beso en los labios_

"Vaya hoy estás muy cariñoso, se nota que me extrañaste" Sonrió de lado mientras que devolvía el beso

"Bueno, es que extrañe a mi dragón azul" Rió al recordar la historia que le contó a su pequeña

 _El moreno lo vio algo confundido, fue entonces cuando el rubio le conto toda la historia a su esposo_

"¿Y qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto una vez dijo lo último, y aunque no lo dijera le llamaba la atención la historia

"Hmmm… al final el dragón azul llega a morir, el príncipe amarillo llego a deprimirse tanto que termino suicidándose" Suspiro algo deprimido

"Oe eso es bastante fuerte para una niña de cinco años" Lo miro bastante amenazante

"Por eso no le dije el final, mañana le diré que se recupero terminaron juntos y fueron felices" Sonrió un poco "Aunque al final si lo fueron"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué no murieron?" Ahora sí que estaba más confundido

"Si lo hicieron, pero el verdadero final es que siglos después aquel príncipe no era más que un modelo y basquetbolista; mientras que el dragón no era más que un jugador del baloncesto ambos al encontrarse de cierta manera sentían que se conocían. Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que se digieran "te amo", se empezaron a enamorar; sus dos mejores amigos ahora sí que terminaron juntos y no fue hasta su boda de ellos que ambos por fin de confesaron; ambos terminaron juntos casándose y teniendo una niña que hasta el día de hoy es lo más hermoso que han tenido"

 _La respuesta impacto un poco al moreno, pero termino sonriendo y cargando a su esposo a su habitación donde obviamente no le iba a dejar dormir por aquella noche_

 _Y es que todo lo que Kise era cierto, tal vez no era el tiempo en donde ambos debían de estar juntos, pero si dos personas se aman de verdad será tanto así que hasta aún después de tantas cosas es cuando finalmente estarán juntos…_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas: Espero les haya gustado** **en verdad espero que si ya que dependerá de algo muy importante e.e ¡Nos vemos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
